Regretting the Titans
by cptJaneway3
Summary: Season one. Xena is displeased after Gabrielle's escapade with the titans and takes the situation in hand.
1. Chapter 1

_AN This is my first attempt at fanfiction writing and English is not my first language, so I apologise for any future mistake. That said, please let me know what you think in the comments_

 **Regretting the titans**

"And Xena gave me the scroll _just_ in time... She saved the day, as usual." Explained Gabrielle to Phyleus as she mimicked the action with her hands for emphasis , the bard in her coming out.

"She couldn't have done it without you." Answered the boy, his admiring eyes never leaving the young woman he spent the last few days idolising.

Xena and Gabrielle, as well as many villagers, were still in Chronos' temple packing their saddlebags after having spent the night there hiding from the murderous titans that the young bard had liberated from the stone.

"You're right" she said "You were almost my first." She lowered her gaze, blushing slightly.

"And you were almost mine." He answered blushing too, a note of longing in his voice.

After an embarrassing moment she averted her gaze, only to glimpse at Xena. She had a strange expression on her face, one that Gabrielle wasn't sure of how to interpret.

After hugging Phyleus goodbye she proceeded to where Xena was standing preparing their things for the road.

"Are you ready?"

"Will be, as soon as you answer one question." Replied the warrior. Gabrielle watched her closely, it wasn't like Xena to ask her questions. She could tell something was bothering her.

"What's that?" asked the bard.

"Why did you risk your life by going into that cavern alone?"

So that was it! She knew this question would come up, sooner or later. She studied the warrior's expression, trying to determine whether she was angry or not. But of course those impossibly blue eyes were guarded, calculating.

She debated whether to lie or to tell Xena the whole truth, that she had felt so guilty about the titans smashing people and destroying villages that she only wanted to stop them as fast as possible but when they threatened the warrior, offering false peace to the villagers in exchange for her life, Gabrielle couldn't take it anymore and wanted to protect her protector and best friend at any cost, even if that meant disregarding said protector's instructions. So she had returned to the cave only to be discovered by the titan Hyperion and ending up being saved by Xena yet again.

In the end she opted for the truth, at least part of it.

"I wanted to make up for what I did, so that you wouldn't

hate me." She said with a small voice.

At this Xena's eyes warmed, and the corner of her mouth turned up. Regarding the bard with a hint of affection she answered

"For your information, I could never hate you. Your heart's

always in the right place."

A bit comforted but still unsure Gabrielle replied

"Even when I tried to rule the world with the Titans?"

She knew she had said the wrong thing because she could feel Xena tensing again, erasing all traces of emotion from her face.

"Everybody makes mistakes. We'll talk about it later." She said brusquely, turning to leave the temple.

They had been walking for over four candlemarks when Xena finally called for a stop. They ate lunch in silence sitting on the fresh grass.

Gabrielle could sense that something was bothering her silent companion because she was being too quiet, even for her usual stoic self. Was she still brooding over the titans accident? Was it something Gabrielle had said? The bard replayed the events of the past days in her mind, the list of possible things that could have put Xena in her current pensive state grew longer and longer, so yes, it was definitely something that happened in the past days that was bothering her. Should she bring up the topic? Should she apologise for her actions? Apologies never worked well with her... 'Just improve' she could almost hear her say. Xena said that they would talk about it later, was now later?

Swallowing the last piece of bread Gabrielle finally asked

"Xena? About the titans-"

"I said later, Gabrielle" she interrupted "Please" she added, probably realising just how harsh she sounded.

"I just wanted to-"

"Not now" she interrupted again "Listen, why don't we stop here for the night? It's already quite late and we just had a difficult couple of days."

"Ok" replied softly the bard.

She was starting to get nervous. Was Xena that mad at her that she couldn't bear to speak with her? What if she was tired of having Gabrielle around? Was she going to send her back to Potidea?

"Could you please set up camp while I scout around?" asked the warrior, standing up.

"Ok"

Xena smiled a small, slightly reassuring smile before heading jogging to the trees.

However her smile wasn't reassuring enough because after a few seconds Gabrielle found herself sitting on a rock all alone and in complete silence. "What have I done?" she said, hiding her face in both hands, elbows on her knees. "She's going to send me back to my parents" She felt tears pooling on her eyelids but she refused to let them fall. "No. When she comes back I'll explain my actions to her. No interruptions this time" And with a determined frown she got up and started setting up the best camp she could.

 _AN This story has already been completely written, so, if you liked the first chapter, don't worry about me not finishing it. However it hasn't been beta-ed if you feel like I should look for a beta reader please let me know :) Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN Last night after publishing the first chapter I forgot the wifi connection on my phone on and I was awaken at 6 AM by an obnoxious blue LED telling me that I had a new mail. Cursing, I opened the mail and... Ta daaan! My very first review *-* Yay! Actually I can't see the review anywhere but in the mail so maybe the person deleted it or maybe I have to wait 36 hours for some strange rule but who cares? I'm so happy! So this chapter is dedicated to my Guest friend who took time to review my story! Thank you!_

Chapter 2

After filling a bag with every olive that she could reach on the low branches of an olive tree she passed, Xena restarted her long circular walk around the camp she had instructed Gabrielle to set up.

This was actually the second, wider lap she was making around the camp. She needed time to think and wasn't ready to face the girl just yet.

She had to make clarity on her thoughts and emotions on the whole titans affair and walking helped her think. So here she was, walking in circles and thinking about one extravagant and exuberant village girl which she has grown very fond of and whose safety during their adventures fell now on her shoulders.

And those where exactly her issues at the moment: one, she cared for her, two, her safety had been put in jeopardy, repeatedly.

She really liked Gabrielle, her inquisitive nature, her constant wonder, the purity of her judgement, even her incessant talking could lighten Xena's mood and give her a reason to go on, fight for the light. The village girl had restored her faith in humanity. After so many years spent among warlords, bandits and thugs Xena was convinced that that was mankind, an evil herd definitely not worth fighting for. But then she found Gabrielle, a fiery little pure thing, standing tall against a group of slavers that wanted to capture her, her sister and a group of citizens of Potidea and so Xena changed her mind, decided to unsheathe her sword once again and wield it to protect all the Gabrielles in the known world.

And yet she almost failed to protect the one Gabrielle that meant so much to her.

The foolish girl blatantly ignored her request to wait for her by Argo and ventured into a cave, starting the whole titans mess that destroyed the village and, as if that wasn't enough, she disregarded her command to stay in the temple, went in the cave and got captured by those murderous villains.

When Xena had seen her in the cage, held down by Theia, she almost got paralysed with terror. At that moment she had realised that she couldn't lose the girl, she meant everything to her and that she was going to willingly give up her life if it meant saving Gabrielle's.

That was the reason why she was going to do what she was about to do. To protect the life of this magnificent creature that was Gabrielle.

The decision made, she started to gather sticks for the fire and headed back to camp.

It was late afternoon when Xena finally returned to the camp Gabrielle had prepared.

The girl had thoroughly brushed Argo, had hung all their saddlebags on the low branches of a nearby tree, had cleared an area of at least five steps radius of all rocks, sticks and leaves, moved in two big stones to sit on and readied their bedrolls close to each other on the same side of a small circle of rocks with dry leaves and sticks in the middle on which a very sweaty Gabrielle was currently rubbing another stick, unsuccessfully trying to light a fire.

"Here, let me try" said Xena after having retrieved a flint stone from her saddlebag.

Gabrielle almost jumped out of her skin, not having heard the warrior, so intent as she was in creating a friction between the pieces of wood.

"Nice camp" commented Xena to calm her, squatting down and lighting the fire in less than five seconds.

Gabrielle watched her hands with a mix of admiration and exasperation.

"Thanks" she murmured, never lifting her eyes.

"Are you OK?" asked the warrior concerned for her companion's unusual shyness.

"Xena" said Gabrielle lifting her head and staring intensely into Xena's eyes. She had the same brave expression she had when they first met, when she was dealing with the slavers. "I know I made many mistakes in the past few days and I want to tell you that I am sorry. It won't happen again. But please don't send me back to my parents" She concluded lifting her jointed hands in front of her.

The warrior was a bit taken aback by the intensity of the plea. 'So that's why she put so much effort into the camp! She's afraid I'll send her packing...' She scolded herself for not having given the girl enough sense of stability.

"Of course I won't send you home, Gabrielle, we're friends, remember? And we are-"

She couldn't finish the sentence because she the air squeezed out of her lungs by the fierce hug of one very relieved little bard.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you"

After giving her a light squeeze of her own, Xena said

"Don't thank me yet. We have much talking to do.

You really disappointed me back there" she concluded with a serious frown.

That served to instantaneously drop the mood.

Gabrielle reluctantly stepped back from the warrior's warm embrace and lowered her gaze to the intricate design of her shoulder guard.

"Xena, about that..." she lifted her head to look into her eyes, expecting to be interrupted yet again. When nothing happened she continued "I wanted to protect you, that's why I went back to the cave. I didn't want you to get hurt repairing a mistake that I had made."

"But we had a plan, Gabrielle. Didn't you think that changing it without me knowing would be more dangerous? You put yourself in mortal danger and distracted me from my task. Hades, I was almost smashed by a titan foot!"

The girl was crying by now, she was sitting on a stone, hugging her knees, sobbing.

"I'm so so sorry I put you in danger - sob - it was never my intention. I'm sorry"

Xena couldn't take in the sight of her friend in such state so she crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin with a finger, wiping away tears with her thumbs.

"It's not me you have to think about. I'm a warrior, I've faced worse things, I can take care of myself. But you can't. You put _your_ life danger!

Gabrielle, you could have died. You almost died!" concluded the warrior and couldn't prevent a small tear to slip from her eyelash and fall on her high cheekbone.

Seeing this the young bard finally realised the gravity of the past days events. Adventures were not as portrayed in stories, legends like Xena risked their lives for real. When they embarked for a heroic deed there was a real possibility that they would not come back.

Her own mortality fell on Gabrielle like a bucket of cold water.

She was shocked and started to cry harder, launching herself at Xena.

The warrior caught her but landed on the floor, even though she managed to remain in a sitting position.

The girl was seated across her lap, head down, crying on her shoulder with a firm hold on the curls of the back plate of her armour.

Hugged for the second time in one day Xena found herself hanging her arms around the smaller body in her lap, drawing circles with her hands in attempt to ease the hiccups that rocked her companion.

This talking part wasn't going on quite as planned.

She had imagined for Gabrielle to feel contrite and maybe shed a few tears but this complete break down was unexpected.

She started to doubt the decision she made earlier in the woods, maybe this was all too much for the bard. 'Maybe that's the point' said a sterner voice in Xena's head 'if feeling too much now means ensuring her safety in the future it will be definitely worth it'.

While the warrior was pondering her options Gabrielle's cries calmed down a little.

"I'm so sorry" she said lifting her head and rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

"I know." Hardening herself Xena prepared for the next part.

"Why did you not stay by Argo when I told you to?"

She could see the tear streaked cheeks blushing.

"I didn't want to wait, I- I wanted to go on an adventure like you" She said, hiding her face once again.

"By the gods, I feel so stupid. I risked my life following childish impulses" She realised between renewed tears.

Xena let her sob for a few seconds before moving to stand up, lifting the girl with her, in a display of godlike strength.

"Follow me" she said before heading to the trees.

 _AN This fic will be 4 chapters long plus a small epilogue and will have six thousands something words. Thanks for reading ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN I just realised that I have never written a disclaimer. Should I do that? Is it really useful? Just to be sure: I'm not making money out of this. Phew, now I am forever free of possible legal persecution._

Chapter 3

"Follow me".

Xena led Gabrielle to a small clearing not far from their camp. A tree had recently fallen, providing a comfortable seat for the younger woman.

The warrior didn't seat, preferring to pace back and forth in front of a slightly confused bard.

"Gabrielle" she started seriously halting in front of her.

"I am really disappointed in you. What you did with the Titans is unacceptable.

If you keep putting your life in danger there could come a time when I won't be there to protect you. I could lose you." She softened her voice staring intensely in the girl's eyes.

"But I won't let that happen. I want to make sure that you will remember these mistakes and never repeat them again."

Gabrielle was watching her with rapt attention by her spot on the log. She probably never heard her talk so much without coaxing.

Xena braced herself for what she was about to say. Keeping a stern voice she reminded herself that she was doing it for her friend, to protect the only human being that meant so much for her.

"If you were in my army and disobeyed an order I would have personally given you fifty lashes with my whip. If you were a child under my care for pulling a stunt like that I would have lifted you on my knee and given you a sound spanking."

The young bard was starting to look scared so Xena decided to get to the point.

"Fortunately you are neither a child who cannot decide for herself nor a soldier who swore to follow my command. You are here on your own free will and we are partners, neither of us is the other's boss. Yet you are my friend and you safety is my responsibility"

At this the girl's features showed relief.

"I think you should have consequences for what you did, Gabrielle, and, given the circumstances, I should be the one to give you a punishment."

Now Gabrielle was looking positively scared.

Hating to see her only friend look at her with fear and trying to cast away the images of many similar looks she had received in her warlord days, the warrior swallowed her regrets and self-disgust and quickly tried to reassure the girl.

"However I will not do anything without your consent. If you can look at me in the eyes and tell me that you have learned your lesson and don't need a punishment we will go back to camp and I won't talk about it ever again"

The older woman crouched down in front of Gabrielle so that their eyes were at the same level. Putting a reassuring hand on her knee she kindly asked "What do you think?"

She looked at Xena, her eyes filled with confusion and a bit of fear, as if trying to find the answer in the warrior's blue orbs.

"I -I don't know what to say" she replied honestly.

"First of all, you don't have to be afraid. You know that I would never harm you, right?" Clearly hearing the uncertainty with which her own words came out of her mouth Xena lowered her gaze to the knee she was lightly squeezing.

Probably sensing that, Gabrielle put a hand on her shoulder guard, comforting her "Of course I know that, Xena. You're a good person and I trust you"

Though she snorted at the words 'good person' the older woman felt a warm feeling spreading in her chest. This was the power her companion had on her, with a few words she could lift her soul from the abyss and making her burdens feel less heavy. She smiled and gave a light pat to her knee in gratitude.

They stayed in silence, basking in the comfort that the other's presence brought them.

Then Gabrielle finally said "I think I have already learned from this experience. I don't think that you need to... you know. If that's alright with you" she concluded with a small voice.

"It doesn't have to be alright with me, it has to be alright with you. If you feel that you are OK with yourself then I am OK, too." Replied the warrior.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think I am" answered the bard.

"Alright, then. Let's go back to camp" Said Xena standing up and offering a hand to help the girl up.

She was sure that Gabrielle hadn't made the right decision. She could see the uncertainty and the guilt still present in her expression. A punishment would have helped her get rid of that guilt and give her a sense of closure for the whole titans affair. Without a reaction for her actions she would feel like she cheated fate and this could lead to two very unpleasant consequences: guilt or a sense of invincibility that could convince the girl that she could do anything. Both were very dangerous and both Xena knew very well.

However, true to her words, she chose to remain silent.

Back in the camp Gabrielle sat in what she started to call her 'pensive rock'. She wanted to clear her mind from the swirl of emotions that assaulted her in the previous candlemarks and analyse what she had been told.

Hearing Xena make that proposal had been weird to say at least. She wanted to spank her, no wait, not spank her but physically punish her in some fashion in between a spanking and a whipping. But what was there between those two? She had never been physically punished as a child, she and Lila had always been good girls, polite and almost never in trouble. She had been given a couple of swats on the rear end one time or another by her parents but she wouldn't consider it a spanking. Her parents chastisements had been more like 'go to your room, you can't go and play with your friends', nothing physical.

She wondered why Xena wanted to punish her in such fashion. Maybe that's how she was brought up, having two brothers she probably was more likely to end up in trouble than Gabrielle and then, in her military lifestyle always surrounded by men, she probably got used to the idea. Being an 'action girl' more than a talkative one she probably preferred that kind of approach.

But did Gabrielle need that? 'If you are OK with yourself...' was she OK with herself? Of course not. She had liberated three titans from stone and they destroyed a village and killed people, of course she wasn't OK. She felt guilty as Tartarus. She risked her life and Xena's, too. If she were a vulgar girl she would say that she felt like shit. The weight of her poor decisions was on her shoulders like the world was on Atlas's.

She glanced at Xena who was preparing to reheat the leftovers from lunch near the fire.

If she accepted this punishment will she feel better? Less guilty and more like her former self? Only one way to find out.

"Xena"

"Yes?"

"If I let you do that thing to me, would I feel better afterwards?"

She watched her closely, trying to read every micro expression on her face.

"It wouldn't have taken the guilt completely away but it would have helped you getting over it."

Xena's piercing blue eyes were undoubtedly trying to read her thoughts. But the bard fell once again into silence and Xena proceeded to heat their dinner.

After dinner the warrior princess was sharpening her sword, sitting on one of the big rocks when the young bard rose from her sleeping fur, on which she had been laying to look at the clouds, and went to stand in front of her.

"I want you to do that... thing... to me"

"You want me to punish you?"

Gabrielle cringed at the word 'punish' but nodded anyway.

"Yes"

Xena looked at her straight in the eyes for a second and then stood.

"Very well."

They walked back to the clearing in silence.

 _AN I've always been shy about writing a review for a really old story but I think I was wrong. So if you are reading this years after it was published who cares? If you feel like writing me something just do it! Thanks for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN Thanks to everyone that reviewed :)_

Chapter 4

Xena hadn't expected her companion to change her mind so quickly, yet here she was, once again in the clearing, about to punish her.

She stood with her arms crossed regarding the bard with a stern expression, gathering the strength to go on with her idea.

Gabrielle was looking anywhere but at the warrior, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Should I do something?" she asked "I'm kind of new at this"

Xena extracted her breast dagger with practiced accuracy and offered it to her, handle first.

"Go cut yourself a switch"

Gabrielle took the dagger with a shaking hand.

"I don't know what that is" she shamefully admitted.

"You have never been switched before"

The girl shook her head.

"A switch is a small stick that you use to spank people with"

At this Gabrielle's face got paler.

"It should be about two feet long, thick as my index finger on the wider end. Be sure to remove all the leaves and knots"

The bard looked nauseated but nodded and walked to a nearby bush. She selected a branch of the right dimensions and proceeded to cut it.

Meanwhile Xena sat on a fallen log, her eyes never leaving the girl as she cut off all the leaves from the switch, reducing it to one straight stick.

Once she was done Gabrielle returned to stand in front of the warrior silently offering the switch and the knife back.

Xena accepted none saying "First you should remove the bark, believe me when I say that you don't want it on your backside"

Blushing profusely, Gabrielle set to remove it with greatly shaking hands.

Fumbling with one end she suddenly dropped the dagger gasping.

"Are you alright?" asked Xena quickly clutching the girl's hands in hers and turning them over to check for injuries.

"I'm fine. Just clumsy" replied the bard crouching to retrieve the knife and dropping it again.

Taking pity on her trembling hands the older woman said "Here. Let me do it."

She took the switch and made quick work of removing the bark.

After making sure that the surface was perfectly smooth Xena stood up swished it a couple of times through the air to test its balance.

"Alright. Now, please, lean on the log and lift your skirt"

The bard stood there, as if she was petrified, watching her with cherub eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Gabrielle" she said with a stern voice flashing the girl with her ice blue eyes.

"I – I don't know how..." confessed the girl blushing.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that you have never been spanked before?"

The warrior was incredulous.

"No. I mean, yes... I mean... never before" stammered Gabrielle.

Xena dropped the switch and came closer to her shorter companion, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Hey. Look at me" she whispered almost tenderly and waited for Gabrielle to lift her gaze "you don't have to be so scared. I will guide you through every step. I didn't know that you had so little experience at this. Don't worry, OK?"

The bard nodded and Xena squeezed her shoulders before releasing them and taking one step back.

"Good. Now please kneel in front of the log and lean on it so that your tummy rests on the bark and your hands are on the other side, touching the ground."

Gabrielle did it and found herself hugging the log, looking at the dirt beneath her hands.

"Slid a little bit forward... that's it"

Now her backside was at the top, leaving her completely exposed and at Xena's mercy.

The warrior gave herself a moment to take in the sight before her.

Gabrielle was sprawled on the log, very afraid but completely trusting. Though she had never experienced this form of corporal punishment she had agreed to Xena's idea, trusting her to know that it was for her own good and trusting that she would never harm her.

To know that Gabrielle trusted her so much was both heart-warming and frightening.

She feared the surge of power that derives from gaining one's trust, she feared the control, her having control on other people never ended well in her past.

However she couldn't not feel touched by her friend's faith in her. Her trust always inspired in the warrior the desire to prove herself, to be worthy of such a pure being.

Gabrielle was the best gift that the fates ever gave her and she would cherish it with all her might, even if it meant keeping her safe by giving her a switching.

So she squared her shoulders and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

She approached the leaning bard and lifted the hem of her skirt, tucking it into her belt, exposing a pair of creamy thighs and briefs enclosed buttocks.

The girl squirmed a little when the cool evening air reached her upturned behind but Xena kept going and lowered the briefs to her knees.

"Xena! What are you doing!?" exclaimed Gabrielle reaching behind herself to cover her bottom with one hand while pushing the ground to try to get up with the other.

"Stop it" replied the warrior keeping her in place with a hand on the lower back.

"Move the hand" she ordered.

"I can't , this is too embarrassing" replied the mortified bard.

"It is part of the punishment. Remove your hand"

"I can't" she said shaking her head.

"By the gods, we bathe together, I have seen your body before. Remove your hand"

"I really can't"

Xena landed a hard swat on the buttock that wasn't covered by Gabrielle's hand.

"Ow!" she gasped.

"Remove your hand now. Next time I won't be using my palm."

Gabrielle, startled by the slap, reluctantly removed the hand and silently put it back on the ground in front of her face.

Xena stood up and after retrieving the switch, which she had earlier dropped on the ground, turned to face her companion's pale backside.

"Alright, Gabrielle, you know why you are here. Time to proceed with your punishment." She said, trying to sound as solemn as possible, even though she felt sorry for her. "Since this is your first time I will only give you six lashes. For your safety you may not try to cover yourself with your hands or break the position. If you need a pause just ask me. Do you understand?"

"Yes" came the muffled reply from the small bard.

"Good. I will begin now."

She gave a test swing and tried the force on her own palm to be sure of the strength necessary to sting but not break the skin. She then aimed for the centre of the upturned backside and gave the first stroke.

SWISH-SMACK!

She heard a loud gasp "By the gods! It hurts!" she lifted her right hand with the intent of rubbing the sting away.

"No hands, Gabrielle!"

She reluctantly removed the hand and put it back in front of her with her left one holding it just in case.

Before she had the time to fully recover from the first stroke a second came, a little higher on the buttocks.

SWISH-SMACK!

"Ow!" the bard kicked out with one leg and promptly moved her right hand to reach the sting.

"Gabrielle, this is your last warning. Next time I'll start adding strokes" sternly stated the warrior.

"It hurts" came the small voice.

"It's a punishment, it is supposed to hurt" replied Xena with a gentler tone. "Two down, four to go. Be ready"

SWISH-SMACK!

The third red stripe appeared beneath the first one.

Gabrielle gasped but for once didn't say anything.

SWISH-SMACK!

The fourth stripe painted pink the white backside just below the third, close to the bard's sit spots.

Xena realised that Gabrielle had now started to cry and was sobbing silently.

Her heart constricted at the sight but she reminded herself that their pain, both physical and emotional, will serve to keep the girl safe in the future.

SWISH-SMACK!

Came the fifth stroke on sit spots and the small hand flew right on it, halting Xena mid-strike in her purpose to deliver the two remaining lashes close together. If impeccable reflexes weren't part of her many skills she could have seriously hurt Gabrielle's writing hand.

"Gabrielle!"

"I'm -sob- I'm sorry" she removed the hand and covered her face instead, openly sobbing and letting out an occasional "I'm sorry"

The warrior heart almost broke at the pitiful sight before her but she had to be strong for Gabrielle.

"I told you what would happen... you earned an extra lash. I'm sorry." She said regretfully.

"I'll deliver the last two lashes in sequence so, please, for your safety don't move"

Gabrielle was shaking, with the head still buried in her hands, but Xena could discern a small nod of acknowledgement and another whispered "I'm sorry".

She lifted her strong sword arm and with two sure swings she aimed at the curve where thighs meet buttocks and then at the top of the thighs.

SWISH-SMACK!

SWISH-SMACK!

"Ow!" the strokes on those sensible parts of her body had been hard and Gabrielle was now violently sobbing.

Xena quickly broke the much hated instrument in two parts with her own thigh and threw the pieces as far as they would go in the trees.

Then she jumped the log and came to crouch next to where the top half of Gabrielle was still laying on the ground wrecked by sobs.

She started to draw soothing circles on the bard's back, trying to calm her.

"Shhh. It's over now. There there... no more"

"I'm sorry" said the girl once again in between hiccups.

"It's okay, it's over now. The titans matter is closed. We don't need to talk about it anymore." Tenderly said Xena continuing the circular patterns on her back.

At these words Gabrielle finally lifted her head. Her eyes were red as was the rest of her face, actually, having stayed face down for quite some time.

When Xena's light blue orbs met the red trimmed green ones she saw sadness, fatigue but also a small glimmer of hope.

"Really?" she asked, her voice raspy for all the crying, as she lifted herself up to a kneeling position on the other side of the log from where Xena was.

"Really" confirmed the warrior helping her up with hands on her shoulders. "It's over. You are forgiven"

At this Gabrielle pulled the taller woman in a tight hug and let a fresh wave of tears wet Xena's armour as she buried her face on her shoulder.

Xena returned the hug and awkwardly patted the girl's head as they both stood kneeling in front of one another with a fallen tree to separate their lower halves.

After a few more sobs they rose to their feet without breaking the hug, Gabrielle discretely lifting her briefs but hissing when the fabric made contact with her burning backside.

"Does it hurt?" asked the warrior while reaching around her smaller companion to untuck the hem of her skirt and let it fall down to its rightful place.

"Very much" mumbled the bard without lifting her face from the woman's shoulder.

Xena climbed over the log so that she finally was on the same side of Gabrielle.

"Let's hope that we never have this conversation again" she said to the crown of blond hair on her shoulder.

"Mmh"

Feeling that the girl was heavily leaning on her she asked

"Hey? Are you sleeping on my shoulder?"

"Mmh not yet"

Rolling her eyes the warrior detached the bard from her shoulder and with a hand on her lower back she pushed her in the direction of their camp.

"Okay, let's just get you to bed"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN Chapter 4 and 5 have been published together so be sure to read chapter 4 before :)_

Chapter 5 (Epilogue)

The sun was setting as they walked back to camp and Gabrielle was struggling to avoid tripping over bushes and rocks. She was really tired, her eyelids were closing on their own volition and her bottom felt burning hot and swollen. The switch had been painful and unforgiving, stinging her behind like a hundred bees upon impact and then leaving a stripe of glowing lava on her tender flesh. The sting had been so harsh that the instinct to protect herself had won over both her will to keep still and Xena's command, earning her an extra lash.

Xena had been strict with her actions yet somewhat tender with her words and kind of affectionate with her hugs, comforting her and letting her cry on her shoulder. Gabrielle felt that the bond between them had grown stronger with the experience, she had discovered new layers in the mysterious wonder that was the warrior princess.

Lost in her musings on the taller woman she didn't see a big root protruding from the ground and promptly tripped over it.

She would have fallen if it weren't for Xena's impeccable reflexes. She had grabbed her forearm and kept her up.

"Follow my steps, we are almost there" she said shifting her hold from Gabrielle's forearm to her hand but not letting go.

The younger woman basked in the pleasant feeling of being protected and let out a sleepy sigh.

When they reached their camp the sky was completely dark but fortunately the fire was still going and everything was visible thanks to the orange trembling glow. Xena released her hand and crouched down next to the fire to add some logs and revive it. In the mean time the shorter woman removed her boots, while standing, and then knelt on her bedroll with the clear intention of falling into Morpheus' arms as soon as possible.

"Here, drink this." Said the warrior as she materialised next to the bard offering a waterskin "You have cried a lot, no need to risk dehydration"

Her heart warmed by the considerate gesture Gabrielle gladly accepted finding that she was, indeed, very thirsty.

After drowning half of the water she laid down on the bedroll, carefully manoeuvring her sore bottom so that it wasn't pressed in any way.

Laying on her side she struggled to keep her eyes open as she waited for the warrior to neatly remove her armour and boots and lay on the bedroll next to hers.

They were less than one arm-length apart and yet Gabrielle wanted to be closer. If she weren't this tired she would have thought about it deeply and for a long time, considering every possible reaction to her action and pondering the consequences but she was so tired that she just didn't care. She shifted forward, invaded Xena's bedroll and put her head on her shoulder, also daring to hug the older woman with an arm across the belly and a leg across a thigh.

Xena didn't say anything nor did she move so the bard's foggy mind registered her inactivity as consent and instantaneously fell in a deep slumber with a contented sigh.

Unbeknownst to her the warrior rolled her eyes but held her closer with an arm around the smaller shoulders.

Within a few minutes she too fell asleep, with a small smile on her lips. Life was good, especially if you have a friend to share it with.

THE END

 _AN: Thank you for reading this Let me know if you want a sequel and if you have any idea about a possible plot. Bye bye_


End file.
